Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical system.
Description of Related Art
A medical system configured to drive a treatment tool of a manipulator by virtue of rotational power of a motor using a wire is known (for example, refer to United States Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-0114494). In such a medical system, calibration is performed by moving one of a pair of grip parts of the manipulator toward the other grip part and measuring a displacement position and a torque of the grip part at that time.